Cruzer Jio
Cruzer Jio is the world's most famous blacksmith. His skills are so desperately sought by evil people that he must live like a fugitive, hiding from the world. Personality Cruzer is both a maker of remarkable weapons and a pacifist. He had an incredibly naive notion of how his creations would be used and was in for a rude awakening. His weapons were used in war and in the death of his family. He has worked to reclaim them and then hidden himself from the world. Until it was made clear to him he cannot fix his mistakes in that manner. Appearance Cruzer is a male Gabranth with blonde hair. Hiiro used word magic to give him an Evila appearance. History Cruzer is a remarkably talented blacksmith. His weapons were so powerful and sharp that anyone could use them with deadly effect. Since he had taken a Humas bride named Pia his shop was based on the Humas Continent. He intended them to only for the purposes of self-defense, but naturally the people who she sold them to did not his naive ideals. Corrupt rulers such as Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim and Avoros Gran Early Evening got hold of his weapons and used them to wage war with devastating effect. He stopped making weapons but he faced pressure and the treat of force from these kind of corrupt people. A thief broke in and stole weapons then used them to kill Cruzer's parents as well as his wife. Only his infant daughter survived. He realized he would always be a target and decided to separate himself from her for her own safety. He left Winkah with his wife's younger sister and asked her not to tell her anything about the murders. He went on the road, keeping a low profile and constantly moving. He tried to collect a many of his weapons as he could so they couldn't be used for war again. One of his weapons had been fused with an evil entity called "Sacrifice". He recognized it as incredibly dangerous so he sealed it at the bottom of the sea. When he arrived on the Evila Continent he mentored a young blacksmith. He also met Liliyn Li Reysis Redrose and stayed for a time in her mansion. She thought his skills could help her dream become a reality. But he had become deeply cynical about the world and didn't think her dream was feasible. But he remained friends with her and her butler Silvan Pultis. He settled in a dangerous cave near Xaos which no one ever visited. As he had vowed never to make deadly weapons again he manufactured only things like kitchen utensils and sold them in the city while wearing a disguise. By that point most people assumed he was dead and had stopped looking. Relationships Liliyn Li Reysis Redrose - Someone Cruzer befriended soon after her arrived on the continent. He liked her ambition for the future he just didn't think it would work. They remained friends and stayed in contact and her group may have been the only people who knew he was still alive and where to find him. She spent years trying to persuade him but failed until she introduced him to Hiiro. Silvan Pultis - When Silvan first met Hiiro, he recognized his sword as Cruzer's work. He was the one who told Cruzer about Hiiro, his sword and how it had evolved. Hiiro Okamura - Hiiro was uninterested in meeting Cruzer, calling it troublesome until he heard his name. It turned out he was acquainted with his daughter Winkah. It turns out her mother died when she was 7 and she had been living a very difficult life ever since trying to find her father and reunite with him. With this Hiiro finally convinced Cruzer that hiding from the world was not the best way to correct his past mistakes and he agrees to help them. Avoros Gran Early Evening - One of the rulers who "misused" Cruzr's weapons. He was also one of the people who who put constant pressure on him to resume production but Cruzer always refused. He recently became aware that Cruzer was still alive but dismissed the idea of recruiting him, thinking that he would never agree to help either side. When Cruzer saw he was in the cave and realized he had the means to destroy the cave and realized its protected treasure he fled. He was shocked to see he had the weapon he had sealed away. Eveam Gran Early Evening - When Liliyn asked her to provide shelter to another companion she agreed without too many questions. She was shocked to learn his true identity. When the dangerous treasure was stolen from the cave Cruzer gave them a full report. He also told them about "Sacrifice" and the danger of it. Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix - When Cruzer was making his report, Aquinas verified his story. He also provided to historical context as well as information no one else was aware of. Marione Judou Crisis - He found it hard to accept him as the genuine Cruzer at first and had some doubts about his story. but he seemed to be deeply honored to meet him, despite him being a Gabranth. Zaft - A young struggling Evila whom Cruzer met after arriving on the Evila continent. The got to be friends and Cruzer gave him a week's worth of lessons on blacksmithing. His lessons were easy to understand and Zaft was an excellent student. Cruzer was pleased to hear that he had since become a successful blacksmith in his own right. He was also to one to re-make Cruzer's Severing Sword-Slasher by combining it with Hiiro's Thorn Sword-Piercer. Winkah Jio - Cruzer's only remaining family whom he left behind for her own protection. He never considered the idea that she would be left alone from a young age and would be so desperate to find him that she would risk her life. He also understood she had lived a hard and lonely life because the way society treats half-bloods. Abilities Not only does he have remarkable ability as a blacksmith, he is very skilled in using swords. He is said to posses unusually high magic power. He apparently has the ability to "speak" to swords. He has become expert in disguise and evading capture. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gabranths